


Unpleasant Breakfast

by Fvvn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Basically semua anak Mankai ada di sini, Drabble, Inugami!Taichi, M/M, Madararuiverse, Nekomata!Banri, Onikuma!Tasuku, Retrograde!Juza, Sex Pistols!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Banri tidak suka aroma manis.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Prolog

Banri tidak suka aroma manis, seperti _cinnamon_ dan vanila, atau donat gula. Seperti madu dalam botol, atau nektar di dalam bunga. Seperti permen di dalam toples, atau cokelat di dalam kulkas.

Baginya, wewangian itu memusingkan. Stensil. Tidak segar. Seperti menghirup sutera halus yang masuk melalui hidungnya dan berenang melewati rongga-rongga di dalam tubuh, memenuhi setiap ruang di sana dan melilit paru-parunya. Ia memang tersiksa sampai seperti itu. Kadang, reaksinya turun ke perut yang mendadak terasa penuh dan mual. Atau naik ke kepala, dan membuat dunianya berputar-putar.

Itu kenapa sekamar dengan Juza—yang mencintai apa yang dia benci—adalah mimpi terburuknya. Walaupun lelaki itu tidak pernah mengakui, tetapi diam-diam Juza sering sekali menyimpan jajanan di balik bantalnya. Belakangan ini, ia tidak hanya pulang dari sekolah dengan pakaian kotor dan bercak darah di ujung kerah, tetapi juga aroma susu cokelat yang menyengat. Hangat.

Entah sejak kapan ia jadi rajin membeli satu toples permen setiap hari. Yang seiring waktu terkumpul penuh satu peti, seperti gunungan harta. Yang ia jaga, dengan separuh nyawanya. 

Kalau malam saat sedang mengerjakan pe-er atau merapal dialog, Juza selalu mengeluarkan salah satu toples untuk menemani mulutnya yang tidak bisa diam. Saat ia mempreteli bungkus demi bungkus itu, wewangian manis menjalar ganas, tak dipersilahkan, menari-nari ke setiap sudut di dalam ruang, sampai pada hidung Banri yang selalu dibuatnya berkerut kencang. 

Kalau tidak bergulingan resah di ranjang, biasanya Banri bangun dan mulai melempar amarah pada si pelaku, yang berujung dengan perang bantal, atau (pada kasus terburuk) tendangan pintu dari Sakyou yang masuk ke kamar mereka dengan wajah gelap seperti langit ketika badai datang.

Tapi hari ini, di jam 3 pagi, Banri tidak terbangun karena ingin memukul Juza. Kendati wangi manis yang membuat tulang belakangnya tegak dan duduk tergesa, Banri merasa dia baik-baik saja.

Saat kesadarannya terkumpul, ia tidak menemukan Juza yang biasanya mengunyah di meja. Lampu belajarnya bahkan mati. Tidak terdengar suara gurat pensil, atau ocehan kaku seperti kaset rusak yang mengganggu. Hanya ada gema cicak di dinding. Dan suara tetes air AC.

Banri hanya perlu menggeser pandangannya beberapa senti, untuk menangkap figur Juza yang kini terbujur di balik selimut tebalnya. Wajah hampir-hampir tertutupi poni. Dan Banri cuman menggerutu dalam sepi, tidak mampu melihat ekspresi itu secara utuh. Cahaya lembut bulan menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan yang tidak begitu membantu.

Semua kejanggalan yang ada, membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. 

Kalau Juza tidak sedang menikmati permennya, 

lalu darimana datangnya wangi manis ini?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Saat pagi tiba, Banri baru saja menyadari itu semua. Ketika Juza yang biasanya lebih dulu menggunakan kamar mandi, kini masih bergelung dalam selimut, meringkuk, menggigil, dengan keringat bercucuran ramai di dahi.

"Settsu ... a-ada yang—aneh." 

Napas mengepul, saat suara sayup, terdengar. Juza seperti sengaja menekannya. Seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit dari luka yang tak kasat mata.

Banri buru-buru menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh 180 senti itu, memeriksa kondisi Juza yang mendadak tanda tanya.

Tetapi wewangian yang ia hirup semalam, kembali mendobrak penciumannya yang tajam. Membuat pandangan Banri nyaris mengabur. Merampas separuh kesadarannya.

"S-settsu...?"

Biasanya Banri bisa mengkalkulasi situasi dan berpikir rasional. Tetapi hal-hal yang baru dirasakan olehnya untuk pertamakali, cenderung melampaui batas toleransi dan di luar kuasanya.

Banri tidak mau mendengar logikanya untuk pergi. Ketika aroma manis yang normalnya ia benci, kini membuatnya tersiksa lapar, 

hingga saliva menetes seperti airmata Juza—

Yang memohon-mohon padanya, saat ini.


	2. Sidang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mankai residen mengadakan meeting dadakan, setelah fenomena langka menimpa kamar 104. Kelompok Akigumi dan Fuyugumi merapat, mengumpulkan orang-orang yang berkepentingan

.

.

.

.

Mankai residen mengadakan _meeting_ dadakan, setelah fenomena langka menimpa kamar 104. Kelompok Akigumi dan Fuyugumi merapat, mengumpulkan orang-orang yang berkepentingan.

Hari itu Juza mengalami demam yang luarbiasa tinggi, dan telinganya bertransformasi menyerupai lynx. Tsumugi dan Homare sampai diperintah untuk berjaga sementara di kamar. Mengganti kompres dan mengelap keringat di tubuh yang tak henti-henti, bercucuran. Menenangkan sosok yang semenit lalu menangis tertahan, kesakitan.

Bercak merah pada leher itu sedikit membuat Tsumugi meringis. Ada bekas gigitan yang dalam, yang kini diusap oleh Homare perlahan-lahan dengan obat merah, dan kapas pembersih. Situasi yang senyap di sana, berkebalikan dengan suasana ramai di ruang keluarga, tepat dimana kedua grup berkumpul, mengikat satu orang yang menjadi sumber masalah pada kursi besi, di tengah-tengah atensi. Sakyou baru saja menginjeksinya dengan obat penenang, dan orang itu kini berhenti mengejang. Buntut jaguarnya yang sempat memukul-mukul lantai, hilang.

Izumi menghela napas, tidak bisa memungkiri sedikit (sangat) ketakutan saat ia dan Sakyou berlari ke kamar 104 setelah mendengar jeritan di jam 4 pagi, dan Banri muncul dari ambang pintu, dengan darah belepotan di mulutnya.

Tapi yang lebih-lebih membuat mereka terkejut adalah—fakta bahwa Juza menjadi seorang _madararui_ , secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah Banri kembali dalam kesadarannya, ia tidak berani mengangkat kepala karena malu yang luarbiasa membebani hati. Menutur maaf sekali, dengan suara yang tegas. Disusul pernyataan tak bergairah.

“Aku melihatnya,” ikatan di sekujur tubuhnya masih kencang, sempurna. Tangan di belakang sandaran. Betis menempel pada kaki-kaki kursi. Tasuku di sebelahnya sigap mengawasi, “Hyodo seharusnya _kakuen_. Jiwanya seekor monyet,”

“Lalu kenapa sekarang dia punya telinga Lynx?” Sakyou meladeni ocehannya yang terlihat serius, di sana, “Memangnya mungkin, terjadi pergantian spesies seperti itu?”

“Bukan pergantian,” Banri sedikit sesak napas, mengatur emosi dan kondisinya yang masih terganggu dengan aroma Juza saat ini, “Jiwa yang _dormant_ di dalam tubuhnya baru bangun,” visual leher Juza kembali berkelebat di belakang kepala Banri yang mulai menggeleng, “Hyodo ... kemungkinan besar seorang _retrograde_.”

Sepenjuru ruang seketika diam dalam satu tarikan napas, panjang. Mendengar kata retrograde dari mulut Banri yang sudah seperti sebuah mimpi dinihari.

Keterkejutan itu memang lah sesuatu yang normal, mengingat ia adalah spesies _madararui_ yang paling langka, bersamaan dengan _ningyou_ (duyung) dan _tengu_ (burung), yaitu sekitar 0,33% dari populasi manusia. Membayangkan segala hal spesial itu membuat Banri sedikit keki. Ada sisi lain dari dalam dirinya yang tidak senang dengan posisi _retrograde_ Juza, dan posisinya sebagai bahan tontonan sejagad Mankai (yang sejujurnya membuat Banri sedikit cemburu—entah dalam warna dan intensitas apa. Ia sendiri kesulitan untuk mengidentifikasinya)

“Jadi ... Mankai sekarang punya 1 orang _madararui_ lagi,” Izumi yang _kakuen_ berusaha untuk merangkum apa yang ditangkapnya. Menarik perhatian seluruh kepala yang hadir dalam diskusi dadakan itu, “Dengan Juza, berarti ada 10 _madararui_ di gedung ini.”

“Itu situasi yang buruk.” Tasuku menyahut. Membuat Izumi bertanya-tanya, “Pertama, dia seorang _retrograde_. Dan kedua, ia sedang _heat_ ,” sedikit ragu ia melepas ikatan Banri yang dianggapnya sudah kembali normal. Banri tidak bergerak barang seinci—kepalanya masih menunduk, tenang. Sikutnya menekan paha—jemarinya bertautan di antara selangkangan. Tasuku melanjutkan, “ _Retrograde_ punya trait spesial yang cukup merepotkan, yang tidak dimiliki oleh spesies manapun—ia dapat menggoda _madararui_ lain dengan aroma tubuhnya yang tajam, baik secara sadar, ataupun tidak. Dalam kata lain: _heat_ yang dialaminya sekarang.”

“Normal _madararui_ memang tidak punya _heat_?”

“Mereka punya, tapi sifatnya tidak mengganggu seperti ini karena _heat_ _madararui_ lain menyerupai menstruasi bagi para _kakuen_ ,” hidung Tasuku mengkerut, sedikit memicing menghirup aroma yang sumbernya jauh, tak terlihat sudut mata, “Hyodo dalam kondisi sekarang tidak bisa didekati oleh _madararui_ jenis dan kelas apapun—kira-kira 3 sampai 11 hari. Di luar rentang itu, sebaiknya langsung dibawa ke dokter saja untuk diperiksa. Takut ada apa-apa.”

“Benar-benar tidak bisa didekati samasekali, Tasuku- _san_? Apapun yang terjadi?” Izumi mengonfirmasi penjelasan Tasuku, menyadari kerugian waktu yang harus ditolerir khusus untuk Juza sendiri.

“Kalau kejadian tadi tidak mau terulang lagi, maka ya. Apapun yang terjadi,” bahu Banri melompat saat Tasuku menyebutnya secara implisit, “Sebenarnya, ini bisa lebih buruk dari dugaanku,” Tasuku menatap Banri, Omi, Taichi, dan Azuma secara bergantian, “Kalian sadar kan? Aroma yang pekat di luar batas normal ini.”

“Y-ya—sebagai _light weight inu_ , aku sendiri bisa menciumnya dari sini-ssu.”

“Kenapa??” Izumi bolak-balik menatap Taichi dan Tasuku dengan muka yang kebingungan.

“Dengan intensitas ini, Hyodo sudah pasti masuk kategori _heavy weight_ Retrograde,” Banri menyambar, mulai mendongak, menatap Izumi yang belum tercerahkan, “Sebenarnya, tingkat kesuburan dan aroma _madararui_ dibagi jadi 3 kelas—yaitu _heavy, light_ dan _flight_. Semakin _heavy_ , semakin pekat aromanya, tetapi semakin tidak subur ia untuk bereproduksi. Pada dasarnya Retrograde sendiri sudah langka, ia cuman muncul dari pasangan _kakuen_ yang memiliki nenek moyang _madararui_. Probabilitasnya berkembang biak sangat rendah. Karena nyaris tidak fertil. Itu mungkin kenapa Retrograde punya _ability_ khusus yang tidak dimiliki _madararui_ lain, untuk menutupi kekurangannya—”

“—Tapi, _ability_ itu mungkin tidak sepenuhnya keuntungan. Entah, tergantung niatnya. Saat _heat,_ sekelas _flight_ retrograde sekalipun, mampu membuat spesies _light_ sakit kepala. Jadi—”

“Kamu mau membodohi siapa, Settsu?” Tasuku melipat kedua tangan. Mata tajam, terlihat tidak senang, “Aku juga _heavy weight_. Aku paham apa yang kamu hirup. Dan aku tahu kamu punya waktu untuk pergi, ketimbang diam di dalam kamar. Itu pilihanmu sendiri. Jangan salahkan Hyodo yang belum mampu mengontrol kondisinya.” 

Banri menelan kalimatnya—untuk kali pertama, tidak membantah. Sakyo yang sejak tadi mendengarkan, mulai mendecak, tidak sabar, “Sudah cukup ocehan itu. Intinya sekarang, Settsu harus tukar kamar dengan orang lain, untuk 2 minggu ke depan. Begitu?”

“Ya.” Tasuku mengonfirmasi.

“Lintas grup?” Izumi bertanya pelan, tapi cukup terdengar di telinga Sakyo yang peka.

“Tidak perlu. Dia bisa tukar denganku. Aku dan _Bon_ _kakuen_. Biar aku yang urus Hyodo.”

“ _Sense_ orangtuamu jalan juga, _kuso-_ Sakyo.”

Sakyo tidak bereaksi, samasekali. Kepalanya tetap tegak—untuk kali ini, dia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni segala ocehan Azami yang bisa diabaikannya, “Meski kondisi saat ini sedikit tidak menguntungkan, tetapi Akigumi tetap latihan sesuai jadwal, separatis tanpa Hyodo. Jadi jangan coba-coba pakai alasan ini untuk bolos kalau kalian masih ingin lihat matahari esok.”

“Ya.”

Ada gerakan menggores leher dengan jempol yang dilakukan oleh Sakyo—yang bagi Izumi sedikit berlebihan, dan konyol. Tapi semua orang menurut saja—mengabaikan kelakar gelap itu. Mengakhiri diskusi yang membuat kedua grup bubar dengan teratur. Kecuali Banri yang diminta diam, di sofa. Menunggu hingga Sakyo dan Izumi selesai mengangkat barang-barangnya.

Bokong malas tersedot bantalan. Lehernya bertopang di sandaran, menatap langit-langit dengan perasaan lelah sebelum melawan. Sorot dingin Tasuku masih terbayang di belakang kepalanya. Memang _onikuma_ sialan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalo ada yg belum familiar, Madararui itu AU original dari komik Sex Pistols. Ceritanya di dunia mereka, manusia dipecah jadi 2 golongan besar—70% Kakuen (beta), dan 30% Madararui. Kakuen ini ya manusia pada umumnya. Tapi di mata Madararui yang bisa ngeliat jiwa, orang Kakuen punya visual monyet/kera.
> 
> Nah Madararui terbagi lagi jadi beberapa sub-kelompok:  
> 1) Inugami/Dog (15%) kelompok ini paling mainstream di antara spesies lain.  
> 2) Nekomata/Cat (3%)  
> 3) Onikuma/Bear (3%)  
> 4) Jyanome/Snake (3%)  
> 5) Mizuchi/Crocodile (3%)  
> 6) Mongoose (1%)  
> 7) Bat (1%)  
> 8) Ningyou/Mermaid (0,33%)  
> 9) Retrograde (0,33%)  
> 10) Tengu/Bird (0,33%)
> 
> Tbh gue lupa apa di AU madararui ada heat ato nggak. Tapi MC (retrograde) itu punya ability seducing pake aroma—dan itu bisa dia lakuin tanpa sadar. Jadi di fic ini, anggep aja madararui spesies lain juga bisa heat, cuman nggak berfungsi kayak ABOverse. Kecuali Retrograde.
> 
> Di komik aslinya, Retrograde sebenernya bisa seducing seluruh jenis manusia sih—termasuk kakuen. Tapi kalo ngikut begitu, ngetiknya kurang asyique juga, jadi gue kasi rule sendiri kalo aroma cuman mempengaruhi penciuman madararui.
> 
> Untuk kelas, sebenernya selain nentuin fertility dan aroma, dia juga mempengaruhi intensitas sifat si madararui sih. Semakin heavy, semakin dominan. Semakin alpha.
> 
> Misal:  
> Onikuma heavy cenderung lebih kuat, dan punya potensi gedein badan, di atas Onikuma light yang ngelakuin exercise dengan porsi sama. Keturunan Ular, punya suhu tubuh yang rendah dan jago berenang—semakin heavy kelasnya, semakin rendah suhu tubuhnya. Semakin intens eksistensinya.
> 
> Crossbreed di dunia ini eksis btw. Ada persilangan yang ideal dan tidak ideal buat Madararui.
> 
> Rumus normalnya:  
> hewan berdarah panas + dingin = ideal.  
> Panas + panas = nggak ideal.  
> Dingin + dingin = nggak ideal.
> 
> Rencananya Banri mau gue bikin crossbreed. Tebak sama spesies apa lol.
> 
> Oya Nekomata itu gak melulu kucing rumahan btw. Kucing di sini bisa termasuk singa/macan/hyena/etc.
> 
> Dah begitu dulu infonya. 
> 
> Ada 10 anak Mankai yang tergolong madararui, tebak2 aja siapa, dan jenis apa :’)


	3. Elaborasi Situasi

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang situasinya seperti ini—Banri sekamar dengan Azami, sementara Sakyou pindah ke kamarnya, menemani Juza.

Sebenarnya Banri tidak begitu peduli dengan posisi dimana ia tidur, hanya saja, fakta bahwa ia yang harus pindah, dan bukan Juza, membuatnya harus mengangkut beberapa perlengkapan yang sedikit merepotkan—membuat orang yang merasa serba bisa sepertinya mau tidak mau harus meminta tolong orang lain untuk membawakan barang-barangnya.

Banri tidak suka berhutang budi. Saat Izumi datang mengetuk pintu dengan tangan penuh baju dan peralatan mandi, ia langsung membalasnya dengan penawaran menjadi pesuruh selama seminggu penuh. Sebenarnya—Banri hampir mengatakannya, ‘ _seminggu penuh_ ’, sampai Sakyou muncul di belakang Izumi, membawa buku-buku sekolah dan ransel gunung miliknya. Suara itu tenggelam dalam seketika.

“Kita bicarakan nanti saja, Director- _chan_.”

“Bicarakan apa?”

Suara Sakyou melayang tak bersambut. Hanya tangan Banri yang bergerak, mengambil alih buku-bukunya yang tetap dingin dalam pelukan sang mafia.

“Oi!”

“Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada urusannya denganmu.”

Intonasinya sedikit kasar, tapi Banri sudah tidak lagi memikirkan mana yang pantas dan tidak. Dia bahkan mendecak saat menarik buku terakhir—tidak biasanya melawan Sakyou sampai tahap ini. Sedikit tidak suka dengan perilakunya yang merasa berhak untuk mengetahui semua hal hanya karena dia yang paling tua di Mankai.

Sakyou pada saat itu hanya mengacak poni, tidak ingin melibatkan diri lebih jauh—saat wajah yang seolah sedang setengah mati menahan sesuatu itu tertangkap lensa kacamatanya.

Selama Banri tidak membuat masalah, dia berjanji dalam hati akan membiarkan hal bodoh apapun yang sedang (atau nanti) dikerjakan anak itu. Lebih baik ia menyimpan energinya untuk sesuatu yang lebih berharga, daripada memonitor satu kepala yang tidak sebanding dengan waktunya.

Pintu dibanting saat Sakyou pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Izumi yang masih terpaku diam di dalam kamar. Azami yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi—sengaja menunggu sampai Sakyou hilang di pelupuk mata—mengangguk kemudian, sebagai salam kepada Izumi. Lalu melenggang naik ke ranjang dengan rambut belum kering benar. Izumi kehilangan _timing_ untuk pergi saat ia sadar Banri sudah sibuk membereskan ruangan Sakyou, mengisi ruangan itu dengan barang-barangnya yang baru dipindah,dan ditata seadanya.

Saat Izumi memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dan pergi tanpa pamit, Banri memanggilnya pelan,

“Director _-chan_.”

Izumi menoleh, tak menemukan wajah Banri. Hanya ada punggung yang melengkung, dalam posisi jongkok, melipat pakaian yang masih bercecer di lantai.

“Terimakasih ya.”

Ia tak bisa menampik untuk tersenyum, “Sama-sama. Jangan lupa ada briefing setelah jam makan malam ya, kawan-kawan.”

Suara itu ditujukan pula untuk Azami yang masih menggosok rambutnya, dan menjawab ‘uh’ pelan.

Banri menekan pangkal hidungnya saat Izumi ikut menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Juza masih memproses kenapa Sakyou yang kini duduk di meja Banri, membaca novel yang tidak bisa ia identifikasi, tepat di sore hari—di jam ketika seharusnya mereka ada latihan. Matanya menelusur langit-langit, berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya seharian ini—selain tidur, seperti orang mati.

Perasaan nyeri dan gatal muncul tiba-tiba dari pundaknya. Saat Juza menggaruknya, baru lah memori itu kembali seperti gulungan ombak, meraih pesisir pantai. Perasaan malu deras seperti hujan yang tidak berhenti, membasahi sisi-sisi di dalam tubuhnya. Naik dari kaki sampai pucuk kepala.

Juza baru ingat dia menangis di depan banyak orang (setidaknya, bagi dia, Tsumugi, Homare, Sakyou dan Izumi termasuk banyak). Tidak sampai meraung-raung, memang, tetapi tangisan itu cukup untuk disebut sebagai payah, sesuai standarnya.

Untuk orang normal, yang dialaminya tanpa menangis adalah sesuatu yang disebut sebagai kejanggalan. Namun Juza merasa, sebuah gigitan, seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah besar. Sayangnya dari kondisi Sakyou berada di sisinya saat ini—cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa permasalahannya ini pasti melibatkan banyak orang. Dan Juza paling anti, melibatkan banyak orang.

Apalagi _hanya_ karena sebuah gigitan. Yang mencabut sepetak kulit di pundaknya.

Juza masih menggaruk kasar—titik-titik lubang di atas lukanya—yang dalam, yang masih merah segar, dan membuat darah menempel di kuku-kukunya. Separuh tidak sadar ia menggaruk dengan perasaan kompleks—sedikit mual, sedikit kesal, dan sedikitnya malu yang belum tenggelam juga—sampai suara Sakyou beresonansi, di ruangan.

“Kau mau membuat lukanya semakin jelek?”

Jemarinya baru mau berhenti.

“A-ah, maaf.”

Juza tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi selain itu. Matanya tidak berani beradu.

Buku di tangan Sakyou langsung ditutup rapat. Atensinya sudah tertuju pada Juza yang terduduk di ranjang, mencengkeram selimutnya erat. Walaupun sedikit enggan, ia berusaha untuk menjelaskan supaya Juza paham. Tentang—mengapa ia ada di sana. Mengapa Akigumi tidak latihan sore itu, tentang apa yang terjadi padanya, dan mengapa ia harus diisolasi sampai dua minggu ke depan.

Juza tidak terlihat seperti Banri yang kurang stabil secara emosi, saat mendegar itu. Ia tetap tenang, seperti sedang mendengar instruksi membuat chiffon, atau memperbaiki kipas angin. Menerima apa yang diucapkan Sakyou, tanpa protes samasekali—hampir-hampir Sakyou tidak percaya, jeritan yang ia dengar dinihari berasal dari mulut yang sama, yang kini mengucapkan, “Ya,” hampir seperti bisikan dari dalam kepala.

“Kalau sudah sadar bahwa kamu bagian dari mereka, maka mulai sekarang, berhati-hati lah,” Sakyou mengetuk meja dengan jemarinya, “Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?”

“Sedikit lemas.”

“Tentu saja, kamu belum makan dari pagi.”

“Bukan itu. Maksudku—” Juza memerhatikan telapak tangannya lekat-lekat, “Rasanya seperti berbeda, dari normal.”

“Beda bagaimana?”

“Seperti—sedang sakit. Tapi tidak sakit.”

Sakyou menggaruk dahinya, mencoba untuk mengelaborasi, ”Hm—rasanya buruk sekali?”

“Tidak, itu—hanya sedikit aneh saja,” entah kenapa pipinya bersemu, “Biasanya aku—percaya diri dengan staminaku, tapi, sekarang tidak yakin.”

“Itu karena _heat_.”

“Ah iya—” ada jeda panjang saat Juza menanggapi, “ _Heat_ … ya.”

“Mereka bilang, normal jika kamu merasa ada penurunan daya. Meskipun kamu tidak suka, kamu tidak boleh bertemu dengan anak-anak _madararui_ , untuk sementara ini. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan ke mereka, bisa tunggu dulu, atau minta tolong orang lain untuk menyampaikan pesan. Mengerti?”

“Apa itu artinya aku juga tidak boleh keluar dari kamar ini?”

“Hm…”

Sakyou jadi berpikir lagi, “Mengurungmu seperti ini memang agak berlebihan. Tapi Mankai tidak hanya punya 1 atau 2 _madararui_. Jadi kuharap kamu paham.”

“Bagaimana kalau aku ingin makan? Atau latihan?” walaupun terlihat normal, nadanya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Tidak sabar, sedikit kesal. Entah kesal dengan siapa. Sakyou mulai menghela napas panjang, ikutan tidak sabar.

“Kamu makan di sini. Nanti Izumi yang antar makanannya. Atau Sakoda, atau aku—“

Juza meneguk ludah, membayangkan orang yang paling dihormatinya, dibuatnya seperti pesuruh secara tidak sengaja. Juza tidak menyukai bayangan yang dilihatnya.

“Anu, saya bisa sendi—“

“Kamu tidak dengar ucapanku?”

Juza kecip melihat sorot di balik kacamata itu.

“…Maaf.”

“Selain itu, kamu juga tidak bisa latihan bersama untuk sementara ini. Tapi aku tetap akan mengawasimu—memastikan kamu tidak hanya bersantai-santai saja. ah—” Sakyou tercekat, baru ingat hal penting lainnya yang lupa ia beritahu, “Dua minggu ke depan tidak ada kuliah untukmu—kecuali kamu bisa mengatur aroma itu. Surat izin sudah diurus Izumi. Jadi sebaiknya saat bertemu nanti, jangan lupa berterimakasih.”

“Ya, terimakasih, Sakyou- _san_.”

“Sekarang bangun dan isi perutmu dulu. Makananmu ada di sini. Setelah itu kita mulai _reading_.”

“Maaf, sudah merepotkan, Sakyou- _san_.”

Sakyou hanya mendengus, mendengarnya. Mulai membolak-balik script miliknya sendiri, mengalihkan respon ‘sama-sama’ menjadi sebuah gestur canggung yang khas—yang dimengerti Juza, secara ajaibnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mencicil dikit-dikit karena semakin susah nulis multichap wkwkkwq :(


End file.
